parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Goofy's Church
Count Duckula: Man, oh, man. That Lots-O'-Huggin Bear sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) and if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. *Count Duckula sings Not In Nottingham *Every town Has its ups and down Sometime ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe If we were so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham *(church bell rings) *Kermit the Frog: Goofy... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. *Goofy: You're right, Kermit, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Miss Piggy: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Lotso O'Huggin Bear taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *Goofy: Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighing)... empty. *Miss Piggy: Goofy, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *Goofy: Your last farthing? Aw, Miss Piggy, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Kermit the Frog: Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *Goofy: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Stiletto: Howdy, Goofy. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *(Organ stops) *Kermit the Frog: What does that big bully want here? *Miss Piggy: Kermit, shh. *Stiletto: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Goofy: Now, just a minute, Stiletto! (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Stiletto: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Lotso. Every little bit helps. *Miss Piggy: Oh, you put that back! *Stiletto: And His Majesty also blesses you, Miss Piggy. *Goofy: You thievin' scoundrel! *Stiletto: Now, take it easy, Maurice. I'm just doin' my duty. *Goofy: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Lotso? *Stiletto: Listen, Goofy, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Goofy: Get out of my church! Out! *Stiletto: Ooh. *Goofy: Out! *Stiletto: Ooh. *Goofy: Out! *Stiletto: Ooh. *Goofy: Out! *Stiletto: Ooh. *Miss Piggy: Oh, dear me. *Goofy: You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! *Stiletto: Ooh! Ow! *Kermit the Frog: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Goofy! *Stiletto: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. *Miss Piggy: (sobbing) Oh, no! *Kermit the Frog: Oh, there, there, Miss Piggy. *Count Duckula: (singing) Every town has its ups and downs sometimes ups outnumber the downs but not in Nottingham. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts